


Jealous Guy

by sinsuality



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsuality/pseuds/sinsuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks Misha is kind of impressive. Jensen is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

“He’s kinda hot,” Jared says, toying with a bracelet he took from Jensen’s nightstand. “Don’t you think?”

He turns his head at an awkward angle to look at him. He’s lying comfortably with his head on Jensen’s stomach, his legs wrapped in crumpled sheets. Free Sundays are few and far between and they’re always spent lazing around on either the couch or in bed. Right now they are still in the bed phase: the couch is too far away and too cold as well. According to Jensen, anyway.

“Who?” Jensen replies absently, turning the page of a book Jared spent too much time convincing him to read. 

Jared tuts, smacks him on the arm. _“Misha.”_

Jensen sends him a quick look from over the rim of the book – _In cold blood_ \- before resuming his reading. “Is he?” he says, disinterest colouring his voice. 

“You haven’t noticed?” Jared replies, only a tad incredulous. “He’s got those crazy blue eyes man. He’s got – I don’t know. He just sort of looks… manly, I guess.”

Jensen puts the book down, using his finger as a bookmark. “Manly. You think he looks manly.”

Jared looks up at him, then down again at the bracelet, twirling it this way and that. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jensen makes a hmpf-sound and disappears behind the book again. Minutes pass, and Jared gazes through the window at the clear sky outside. Maybe they should take a walk in the park today, or have an improvised picnic somewhere. Maybe. 

“He’s short,” Jensen interrupts his thoughts. He’s still reading, or pretending to read. 

“What?”

“Misha. He’s short.”

Jared barks out a laugh. “Yeah, cause you’re so tall.”

“I’m taller than him.”

“You’re still tiny.” 

“Compared to you everyone’s tiny.”

“Hmm,” Jared concedes, and looks up at the ceiling for awhile. The sunlight has created weird triangular shapes that cover most of it. “It’s funny,” he muses after a few moments. 

“What?”

“How you’re so hot and still so jealous.”

Jensen puts the book down abruptly, nearly hitting Jared on the head with it. Jared can barely suppress a grin. “What the hell?” Jensen says, sitting upright and pushing Jared off him, and the irritation in his voice makes Jared laugh out loud. He throws the bracelet on the bed and rolls over on his stomach, supporting himself on his elbows. 

“Oh come on, you are. Even if it’s only just a little.” 

Jensen snorts in derision. “Give me one good reason why I should.” 

“Well,” Jared says, pretending to think. He holds up a finger. “He’s hot.” He holds up another. “He’s charming.” He adds a third. “He’s older, and therefore more experienced. Do I need to go on?” he asks sweetly, and is met by the sight of Jensen rolling his eyes. 

“You’re full of shit, Jay,” Jensen says, reaching for his book again. “I am not, nor will I ever be, jealous of Misha freakin’ Collins.” With that, he leans back against the headboard, clearly done with the conversation. 

“Aww,” Jared says, unable to resist. “You remembered his last name.” 

Jensen lets out a sigh of impatience. “Of course I remember his last name.”

“You didn’t remember mine.”

“That’s because you have a ridiculous name. Suits your ridiculous assumptions.” He opens the book at random and holds it in front of his face, probably in the hopes of making Jared shut up and go away. Jared, ignoring all signs of enmity on Jensen’s part, maneuvres his head under the book, looking up at him with the best puppy expression he can manage, his head resting on Jensen’s chest. For good measure, he sticks out his bottom lip, knowing the effect it has on Jensen. 

“Go away, moron,” Jensen says, but his eyes are smiling. He can never stay mad. Jared loves it. 

“Don’t wanna,” Jared pouts, not moving his head but widening his eyes a little more.

Jensen closes the book for the umpteenth time and throws it on the floor, giving up. “Sure?” he says, smiling for real now as he pulls Jared’s head towards his own. “No running off to Misha?” 

Jared kisses him warm and soft. “Nah,” he says, licking at Jensen’s lips. “You’re still the hottest.”

Jensen chuckles softly and lowly, raking his fingers through Jared’s hair and holding him in place as he kisses him, all tongue and teeth and lips. 

“Mmm,” Jared hums approvingly when he pulls away, placing a trail of wet kisses along his chest before moving up again and licking his neck. Jensen tilts his head a little to give him better access and Jared eagerly kisses every bit of skin he can reach, drawing out delicious, soundless moans. “God,” Jared says, pressing his hips into Jensen’s. “I get so turned on when you’re like this.”

Jensen grabs a mound of Jared’s hair as he sucks the skin below his ear. “Like what?” he says a little breathlessly. “Don’t say jealous or I’ll kill you.”

Jared sniggers quietly and he bites at Jensen’s shoulder, then at his nipple, eliciting a hiss from above him. “I was going to say naked and needy,” he says. “But yeah, jealous is kind of hot too, now that you mention it.”

“Too much talking, Jay,” Jensen whimpers. 

Jared moves to the other nipple and flicks his tongue over it, causing Jensen to close his eyes in bliss. A few more licks and he moves up. “Sorry,” he half-whispers and crashes their lips together for a messy kiss. 

Miles away, Misha sits and thinks of Jensen’s lips, wondering exactly how much of Jared they’ve kissed. He groans. Life is unfair. 

 

-end-


End file.
